The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Wireless communication networks allow electronic and computing devices to communicate data with other devices or networks via wireless links. Advancements in wireless communication technology have reduced the size, power consumption, and manufacturing costs of these wireless devices. One of these advancements is the migration to complimentary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based technology for radio frequency (RF) circuits and components. Producing circuits and components with CMOS technology typically offers cost, design, or density advantages over other traditional RF circuitry technologies.
Performance of CMOS-based circuits at RF frequencies, however, may not be optimal for wireless communication. To address these performance issues, impairments of RF circuitry are often estimated when establishing a wireless link with another wireless device. The impairments of the RF circuitry (e.g., RF circuitry based on CMOS technology) can then be compensated based on these estimates to improve communication performance of the wireless link. After compensation of the impairments, the estimated impairments are typically discarded—due to possible changes in characteristics of a wireless link, such estimated impairments may not be applicable to compensate RF circuitry as time progresses.